Revealed Emotions
by KenshinObsessed
Summary: Um Just some Kenshin and Kaoru lovey dovey stuff. Kenshin reveals his true emotions to Kaoru. Don't know what to think of it. R


Revealed Emotions

Disclaimer: However much I want to, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Okay?

AN: If anyone reads this I'm just letting you know. I was just writing down my own feelings and decided to turn it into a story. I don't know if it really is good. I just felt like posting it since I have only posted one thing. lol. Any way. Read and Review please.

* * *

'Why! Why do I feel like this? Why does he make me need him so bad? Why do I feel like my heart is being crushed every time I'm near him, every time I'm away from him, every time I think of him?' Kaoru tossed and turned on her futon. Questions racing trough her mind, preventing her from her much desired sleep.

'I've never felt this way before. Why does he act so distant? He smiles, and I know part of that smile is truly how happy he is here, and that makes me extremely happy. But that smile also hides something. Something he wont ever share with me. Why wont he open up? Why wont he try to get close?

'Oh, Kami-sama! Why must I be so ugly and clumsy and childish, and he doesn't want me? Kenshin! Every time I'm near you all I can do is smile and laugh because just being next to you brings me so much joy. At the same time I have to hold back tears that you wont say anything. That you wont show me any sign that you like me the least bit…..if you do at all…..'

These thoughts ran through her mind and wouldn't leave. In a room straight across from hers, a certain redhead was having troubles of his own. A battle with his own mind.

'I shouldn't be here. She is so young, innocent, and…beautiful. Stop! I don't deserve to think of her like that, let alone stay in the same house as her. I am so unworthy. But, why do I feel like I want to hold her close to me forever, when ever I'm around her? This is so different from Tomoe, but…not really. It doesn't matter anyways. She would never love some one like me.

'Yet she lets me stay in her home, making me feel as if it were my home too. She knows of my past, and she still lets me stay. She is genuinely concerned about me when I'm in trouble. She's always there and trying to help me. What if she does really……….? But no, I shouldn't think like that. I am a guest and a…..a friend. That is more than enough. For her sake I will be no more then that…..no matter how much I want to be…'

Having, "resolved" the matter for a while, he turned to his side and pulled his blanket over him, preparing for sleep. Wanting to check on Kaoru one last time, he searched for her ki, finding it troubled and uneasy instead of serenely peaceful like usual.

Wanting to check on things personally, to make sure she was alright, he crept past the sliding door, and into the hallway before her room. Upon hearing her muttering to herself, he silently stepped closer to the door only to have the floor boards betray him by giving off a loud squeak.

"Hello?" she called sitting up on the futon, her braid falling down her shoulders. "Who's there?" When no reply was given she became suspicious. "Yahiko? Is that you?" She walked towards the door, talking as she pulled it open. "You better not be trying to pull some prank or your in for…..Oh! Kenshin. Wha-what are you doing here?" She consciously pulled the slit in her yukata closed.

"Sessha came to make sure you were alright, Kaoru-dono. Shessha heard you talking and moving around. Sessha was worried."

Sighing she replied. "You're always worrying about me, Kenshin. Whether I'm going shopping, cleaning the dojo, or just thinking in my room. Not that I'm offended or anything. Just, why?" She wanted to hear the real reason he worried about her. Was it just that he thought it his duty? That since she gave him some place to live, he had to look after her as well as do chores? Did he think of her as a sister, the way Sano did? Or….the one she most desired to hear. Did he care for her safety, because he cared about her?

"Oro?" He was slightly taken back by her question. He knew what she meant. But should he pretend he didn't? He was so unworthy of her. He didn't deserve to love her. So he should just tell her that his atonement was to protect the people, that she was just a part of his atonement? No, he could never do that to her. The look in her eyes, the pure yearning to know what he truly felt. The earnestness of her feelings for him all over her face. His own feelings waiting to burst from behind the wall. He couldn't resist.

His eyes raging, he lowered his face and he bangs obscured everything from her view. "Kaoru." She breathed in slightly at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue with out the honorfic. "I…." Unsure of how to begin, Kenshin did something that made Kaoru gasp; something he'd been wanting to do ever since he realized how he really felt about her.

* * *

AN: Okay, what did you think? Was it good? Did it suck like nothing you've ever read before? lol. I would like to know. I just put it together real quick. Umm...I'll see how it goes with the reviews if I should make a new chapter. Any way. It's 12:59 am. I'm off to watch Gundam Seed! R&R please! 


End file.
